japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Matsuno "Max" Kuusuke
Matsuno Kuusuke (松野 空介) aka Max (マックス) is a forward for the original Raimon soccer team. He was a candidate for Japan's national team, Inazuma Japan, but didn't get selected. Background Not much of his past is known except that he is a high school student. His date of birth is also unknown. Personality He is described as being a very quite blunt, and overly confident person. While his honesty sometimes causes him to say things his teammates don’t want to hear, however he generally means well. He’s also a fast learner, enjoying challenges and trying new things. However it takes him a while to warm up to them. Appearance He has light skin, round eyes and an orange nose. He is often seen wearing a pink, and blue cat design cap on his head; however he wears a different type of cap, a white cap with colorful flowers on cat design, when he is sleeping. Abilities Dark Phoenix 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 Matsuno mostly excels at all sports, and was involved in many other sport clubs. He joined and helped the Raimon soccer club mainly in stamina and endurance. He enters Raimon seeing one of Endou Mamoru's posters asking for players to join the club. Season 2 He and most members of Raimon are later sent to the hospital due to their injuries from the attack on Kasamino by Gemini Storm. Because of this, he became a member of the Dark Emperors in order to gain more power. They fought with Raimon, where he and Handa show their new hissatsu, Revolution V. They then begin to crush Raimon with their shots, but Endou was able to change them back to the way they originally were and make them realize what they were doing was wrong. Season 3 He was one of the 22 selected to join Inazuma Japan, being placed in Inazuma Japan A, which is Endou's team. They had a match so that their coach could see their skills. During the match he made a pass to Hiroto which leads his team to the first goal, however he failed to be chosen to be in the team. In the game, he was one of the players to be chosen as a member of Inazuma Japan, however, he lost. He is later shown at the graduation of the Raimon team. Both the old Raimon team and new Raimon had a match, where is shown that his skills are improved since the last match as he was able to dodge Toramaru. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded After Raimon won the Football Frontier, they were congratulated by other people at school. Hibiki suggested them to have a practice match against Spain's team, Barcelona Orb, which Max also took part in. However, Raimon were completely underpowered compared to them and Max was surprised to see that none of their techniques worked. He tried to steal the ball from Bergamo Regult, but failed. In the end, Raimon lost 0-13, with everyone including him being fatigued. The president of Japan's Soccer Association told them they had to disband and transfer to other schools in order to strenghten Japan's soccer. Like the rest of his teammates, he was shocked by the news and agreed with Kabeyama's comment when the latter said that he felt stressed about the idea. Quotes *"I just saw the sign and decided to try out". Relationships 'Endou Mamoru' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother *'Unnamed Father' Trivia *His birthday is ???. *His english version name is Maxwell Carson. *Despite his position being forward, he plays only as a midfielder. Also, in the game, Otonashi Haruna says that Raimon cannot rely on Megane as a forward and that they must scout another, as opposed to her mentioning Max's real position as a forward. Past the first game, his normal version don't learn any Shoot Hissatsu *According to the ending credits of Inazuma Eleven Reloaded, his classmates are Kazemaru Ichirouta and Kageno Jin. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Yuki Kodaira *'English' : ??? :all information on Matsuno "Max" Kuusuke came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Matsuno_Kuusuke Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males